ER
=era= * (=esseva) v * era¹ ???? * pt: n era, época (Era Vulgar, Era Christian) * en: n era; (le) era christian (the) Christian Era * era² ???? * pt: pass era (voz do verbo ser) * en: past of esser was, were ( * esseva ) =eradicabile= * adj =eradicar= * v * eradicar ???? * pt: v erradicar * en: v to eradicate * ◊ eradication; eradicative; eradicator =eradication= * sub * eradication ???? * pt: n erradicação * en: n eradication =eradicative= * adj * eradicative ???? * pt: adj erradicativo/a * en: adj eradicative =eradicator= * sub * eradicator ???? * pt: n erradicador * en: n eradicator =eragrostis= * sub =eranthis= * sub =erasmian= * adj =erastian= * adj =erastianismo= * sub =erastiano= * sub =erbium= * sub * erbium ???? * pt: n Quim. érbio (Er) * -ercer ???? * en: v in compounds * ◊ coercer; exercer * erect- ???? * en: see eriger =erecte= * adj * erecte ???? * pt: adj erecto/a * en: adj erect =erectile= * adj * erectile ???? * pt: adj eréctil * en: adj erectile =erectilitate= * sub * erectilitate ???? * pt: n erectilidade * en: n erectility erection ???? * pt: n erecção (1. levantamento, edificação, construção, inauguração, fundação, etc.; 2. Med. intumescimento do pénis) * en: n 1. erection (of a building, statue, etc.; 2. establishment, foundation (of an office, etc.)) =erection= * sub =erector= * sub * erector ???? * pt: n erector * en: n erector (1. as in “erector of a cathedral, a kingdom, etc.”; 2. Anat.) =eremita= * sub * eremita ???? * pt: n ermita * en: n hermit * ◊ eremitage; eremiteria; eremitic =eremitage= * sub * eremitage (-aje) ???? * pt: n ermiterio * en: n hermitage ( * secluded place, abode, etc.) =eremiteria= * sub * eremiteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n ermiterio * en: n hermitage ( * hermit’s abode) =eremitic= * adj * eremitic ???? * pt: adj ermitico/a * en: adj hermit’s (as in “a hermit’s life”) =eremophilaalpestre= * sub =eremuro= * sub =erepsina= * sub =erethic= * adj =erethismo= * sub =erg= * sub * erg ???? * pt: n Fis. erg * en: n Phys. erg * erga ???? * pt: prep 1. em direcção de; 2. contra; 3. respeito a * en: prep 1. towards; * 2. against; 3. in respect to =ergastoplasma= * sub =ergastulo= * sub =ergo= * adv * ergo ???? * pt: adv ergo, pois bem, portanto * en: adv consequently, accordingly, therefore, then =ergocalciferol= * sub =ergodic= * adj =ergographo= * sub =ergologia= * sub =ergologic= * adj =ergometria= * sub =ergometric= * adj =ergometro= * sub =ergonomia= * sub =ergonomic= * adj =ergonomista= * sub =ergonomo= * sub =ergosterol= * sub =ergot= * sub =ergotamina= * sub =ergotherapeuta= * sub =ergotherapeutic= * adj =ergotherapeutica= * sub =ergotherapia= * sub =ergotina= * sub =ergotinina= * sub =ergotismo= * sub =ergotoxina= * sub * -eria (-ería) ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com substantivos 1. ( * lugar onde... se faz, trabalha, guarda ou vende); 2. ( * arte, comercio, ou pratica de...; também: o produto de um trabalho); * en: suffixo substantive with nouns 1. -ery, -shop, -store ( * place where ... is made, worked, kept, or sold); 2. -ery, -eering, -smithing, -work ( * art, craft, trade, or practice of working with ...; also: the product of such work); 3. -ery, -age, -ism ( * behavior of a ... or like that of a ...) * ◊ joieleria etc.; lacteria etc.; pastisseria etc.; drapperia etc.; diaboleria etc.; galanteria etc. =erica= * sub * erica ???? * pt: n erica, erice, urze * en: n Erica; heather, heath * ◊ ericaceas =ericaceas= * sub pl * ericaceas ???? * pt: n pl ericaceas, ericineas * en: npl Ericaceae =ericacee= * adj =ericiar= * v * ericiar ???? * pt: v eriçar, ouriçar * en: v to bristle ( * to set on end); ericiar se to bristle ( * to stand on end); ericiate de bristling with * ericiate ???? * pt: adj/pp eriçado/a =ericio= * sub * ericio ???? * pt: n ouriço * en: n hedgehog * ◊ ericiar =Eridano= * sub n pr =Erie= * sub n pr =eriger= * v * eriger -rig-/-rect- ???? * pt: v erigir * en: v 1. to erect ( * to build, set up); 2. to establish, set up; eriger se in to pose as, set up for * ◊ erectile-erectilitate; erection; erector; erecte =erigeron= * sub =eriophoro= * sub =eriosoma= * sub =eristic= * adj =eristica= * sub =Eritrea= * sub n pr =eritree= * adj =erlenmeyer= * sub * -ero ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com substantivos ( * aquele ou aquilo que trabalha com/em...) compare: -eria; branchero etc.; barbero etc.; ferrero etc; joielero etc.; speciero etc. * en: suffixo substantive with nouns -er, -eer, -man ( * one who works with or deals in ... or ...s) * ◊ -eria; branchero etc.; barbero etc.; ferrero etc; joielero etc.; speciero etc. =eroder= * v * eroder -rod-/-ros- ???? * pt: v carcomer, corroer * en: v to erode * ◊ erosion; erosive =erodibile= * adj =erodio= * sub =erogar= * v * erogar ???? * pt: v repartir, dispensar * en: v to lay out, spend * ◊ supererogar =erogene= * adj =erophila= * sub =eros= * sub n pr * Eros (é-) ???? * en: npr Eros * ◊ erotismo; erotic-eroticismo; erotomania etc. * eros- ???? * en: see eroder =erosion= * sub * erosion ???? * pt: n erosão * en: n erosion =erosive= * adj * erosive ???? * pt: adj erosivo/a * en: adj erosive =erosivitate= * sub * erot- ???? * en: see Eros =erotic= * adj * erotic ???? * pt: adj erótico/a * en: adj erotic =erotica= * sub =eroticismo= * sub * eroticismo ???? * pt: n erotismo * en: n eroticism =eroticitate= * sub =erotisar= * v =erotisation= * sub =erotismo= * sub * erotismo ???? * pt: n erotismo * en: n Psychiatry erotism =erotologia= * sub =erotologo= * sub =erotomane= * adj * erotomane ???? * pt: adj erotomaniaco/a =erotomania= * sub * erotomania (-ía) ???? * pt: n Patol. erotomania * en: n Pathol. erotomania =erotomaniac= * adj =erotomaniaco= * sub =erotomano= * sub * erotomano ???? * pt: n erotomaniaco =erotophobia= * sub =errante= * adj * errante ???? * pt: adj errante (vagabundo, nómada, erradio, transviado) * en: adj errant ( * traveling in quest of adventure); cavallero errante knight errant =errantia= * sub =errar= * v * errar¹ ???? * pt: v errar * en: v 1. to wander, roam; 2. to err * ◊ erronee; error; erratic; aberrar; circumerrar * errar² ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ errante =erratic= * adj * erratic ???? * pt: adj errático/a * en: adj erratic; rocca erratic erratic block or boulder * erratum ( pl errata) NL ???? * pt: n erratum (pl errata) NL * en: n erratum =erratum (pl: errata)= =erronee= * adj * erronee ???? * pt: adj erróneo/a * en: adj erroneous =erroneitate= * sub =error= * sub * error ???? * pt: n erro, falta * en: n error; error de (grammatica, etc.) mistake in (grammar, etc.); error typographic typographical error, misprint; committer un error to make a mistake; esser in error to be mistaken, at fault; salvo error o omission errors and omissions excepted =ersatz= * sub =erubescente= * adj * erubescente ???? * pt: adj erubescente, enrubescente * en: 1. ppr of erubescer ; 2. adj erubescent =erubescentia= * sub * erubescentia ???? * pt: n erubescência * en: n erubescence =erubescer= * v * erubescer ???? * pt: v enrubescer, rubescer * en: v to redden, grow red * ◊ erubescente-erubescentia =eruca= * sub * eruca ???? * pt: n eruca (1. planta crucifera medicinal e excitante; 2. lagarta da hortaliça) * en: n Entom. caterpillar; also: caterpillar chain, caterpillar tread; tractor a erucas caterpillar tractor =eruciforme= * adj =eructar= * v * eructar ???? * pt: v arrotar * en: v to belch; also: to vomit forth * ◊ eructation =eructation= * sub * eructation ???? * pt: n eructação * en: n belching, eructation * eructo ???? * pt: n arroto, eructação =erudir= * v * erudir ???? * pt: v ensinar, instruir * en: v to teach, instruct * ◊ erudition; erudite-erudito =erudite= * adj * erudite ???? * pt: adj/pp erudito/a * en: adj erudite * eruditemente ???? * pt: adv eruditamente =erudition= * sub * erudition ???? * pt: n erudição * en: n erudition =erudito= * sub * erudito ???? * pt: n erudito * en: n scholar, learned person =erumper= * v * erumper -rump-/-rupt- ???? * pt: v brotar, desabrochar * en: v 1. to burst, sunder; 2. to break out, burst forth, erupt * ◊ eruption; eruptive-eruptivitate * erupt- ???? * en: see erumper * eruption ???? * pt: n erupção * en: n eruption =eruption= * sub =eruptive= * adj * eruptive ???? * pt: adj eruptivo/a * en: adj eruptive =eruptivitate= * sub * eruptivitate ???? * pt: n eruptividade * en: n eruptivity =ervo= * sub =erygnatobarbate= * sub =eryngio= * sub =erysimo= * sub =erysipela= * sub * erysipela (-sí-) ???? * pt: n Patol. erisipela * en: n Pathol. erysipelas =erysipelatose= * adj =erythema= * sub =erythematose= * adj =erythrea= * sub =erythrina= * sub =erythroblasto= * sub =erythrocyto= * sub =erythromycina= * sub =erythrophobia= * sub =erythropoetina= * sub =erythrosina= * sub